El Juego del Psicopata
by iDianaCookies
Summary: Alois y Claudie están vivos para ser parte del show. ¿Que pasa cuando no ver el mundo igual que un psicópata? ¿Este personaje traerá dolores de cabeza, sangre, amor, y varias emociones a nuestros protagonista! ¿Crees en la magia? ¡Esta es mi versión de Kuroshitsuji IV! (Si es que llegara a existir cuarta temporada)


**¡Buenas Noches!**

¡Soy nueva escribiendo Fanfic's de Anime y de Kuroshitsuji, así que tenganme paciencia jeje!

Esta historia nacio de un sueño retorcido que tuve hace unos meses y decidí hacer un fanfic al respecto, a ver si les gusta.

Mas que todo este Fanfic, es como una nueva temporada de Kuroshitsuji, donde Alois (Mi personaje favorito) y Claude están vivos, y cuenta con un nuevo personaje, es mi versión de una cuarta temporada o un re-writer de la 2da Temporada.

Así que espero que les guste, nos leemos.

Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, lo prometo.

**¡No olviden dejar Reviews!**

* * *

**Capitulo uno**

''Empieza el juego''

Truenos, era lo único que me acordaba de aquel día, continuando por un silencio que aterrorizaba mi ambiente, casi nunca estoy en momentos de seriedad, los gritos de ese día fueron momentos satisfactorios para mi, sigo pensando que valió la pena.

Escribo esta carta porque pronto moriré, pero tranquilos, volveré.

**Abril, 1889**

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME VOY!- Gritó con furia mientras estiraba su brazo derecho hacia ella y proyecto unos libros contra su cara-.

-¡TODAVÍA NO TE HAS GRADUADO, POR LO TANTO NO TE PUEDES MARCHAR!- Sentenció esquivando los libros, a exención de uno que atajo antes de que la golpeara-.

-¡CREO QUE YA SE LO SUFICIENTE PARA SALIR DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!- Con el movimiento de su brazo lanzo la estantería-

-¿Oh enserio?- Saco una espada con tan solo de poner su brazo en su espalda suficientemente rápido para cortar la estantería por la mitad, logrando que su contrincante se irritara-Si ya supieras bastante como tu lo dices, ¿Tu crees que estaría viva?-Sonrío con sarcasmo-

Comenzó a reírse escandalosamente haciendo que las lámparas se balancearan de un lado a otro, los cuadros se cayeran, perdiéndose de la pelea por un segundo, abrió sus ojos y consiguió a su oponente sugetandole el cuello con fuerza bruta, impidiendo que realizara algún movimiento, vio como sacaba una filosa espada blanca con detalles amarillos bailando por su cara, y bajando por su cuello sin hacerle ningún daño

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando te distraes en un combate, ¿Eso no es una regla básica?. Señora Directora- Sonrió macabramente mientras llevo la espada hasta el pecho- Me temo que nuestro juego se acaba aquí-.

-¡Psicópata!, no sabes lo que haces, no tienes fundamento para hacer esto, AHHH- Grito al sentir la espalda traspasar su piel-

-¿Qué?, ¿Ahora quieres jugar al Psicólogo?, No tengo tiempo para tu estúpidos juegos, es mas, Game Over- Sonrió al ver su victima tomar su ultimo aliento de vida- Usted nunca podrá entender como ve el mundo un psicópata- Lanzó el cadáver, destruyéndolo en varios pedazos mientras las sangres bañaban cada rincón de la oficina-

Solos los Psicópatas pueden entenderse, solo ellos saben que pasa en su mundo, pero no todos saben como expresarse aunque hablen del mismo tema, es como hablar idiomas extranjeros.

_''¿Ahora que hago?'', pensó._

Camino a lo largo de la oficina y consiguió una gaveta llena de expedientes, tomo uno al azar y comenzó a leer, cerró el expediente sonriendo

_''souseiji, cuanto tiempo ….''_

* * *

_**Mansión de los Phantomhive**_

Una tarde lluviosa posaba por todo Reino Unido, las calles comenzaban a inundarse, los comerciantes cerraban sus tiendas lo más rápido posible, una de las lluvias más fuertes, jamás antes vista.

No obstante, en una Mansión, no mas allá de la ciudad, se encontraba uno de los condes mas importante de la nación, conocido como ''El perro de la reina'', y uno de los mas exigentes…

-¡Sebastian!- llamo un chico notablemente molesto, vestía de un elegante traje azul, un parche que cubría uno de sus ojos con el cual cerro un contrato con su fiel mayordomo, y el cabello ligeramente despeinado- ¡Sebastian!, ¡Te estoy llamando donde estas!-

-Mis Disculpas Boccha, ¿Qué necesita?- contesto cortésmente, tratando de no llevarse por sus impulsos-

-¿Qué necesito?- puso las manos en la mesa-¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tráeme un pastel de Chocolate!

-Como desee-, poso su mano en a parte izquierda de su pecho y se retiro-

-Ash- gruño, tirándose a la silla, poniendo algunos dedos en cara tratando de pensar, no obstante, sonó el timbre y ninguno de los empleados se acercaba a la puerta-

-¡NO ESCUCHAN QUE ESTA SONANDO EL TIMBRE!- Grito si ser el escuchado el chico de 13 años, sin paciencia, se paro y fue a de desplazo por toda la mansión hasta abrir la puerta-

Lo que se pudo notar fue un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas sus ojos contemplaron a una chica con un traje morado, cabello rubio que caía hasta sus caderas, unos potentes ojos azules y un sobre.

-Mis disculpas al interrumpir a estas horas, ¿Es usted el Conde Ciel Phantomhive?

Ciel sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos y enfocarse

-Si soy yo, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-Si, me llamo Alanis Mountbatten, soy la nieta de la Reina y próxima sucesora al trono de Inglaterra, y vengo a traerte un mensaje-

¿La Nieta de la Reina?, ¿Es eso cierto?, ¿Por qué esto nunca se me dijo?, estos y entre otros pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del chico, no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando exactamente, lo único que hizo fue invitarla a pasar y sentarse en una sala de estar

-¿Un poco de te?- ofreció amablemente el mayordomo de la Mansión a la futura Reina-

-Si, ¡Muchas Gracias!- sonrió, mientras tomaba un sorbo

-Y bien Alanis, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Interrogó el chico-.

-Bien, vengo a entregarte esto- saco una carta de su bolsillo y se lo entrego, por su parte el chico tomo la carta y abrió el sobre, mientras tomaba un sorbo, de pronto, la taza se callo, partiéndose en varios pedazos, haciendo que el café de derramara por toda la alfombra, mientras leía en voz alta

¿CARTA DE RESOLUCIÓN DE MATRIMONIO DE CIEL PHANTOMHIVE Y ELIZABETH MIDFORD?

**Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

¡Algo corto pero todo es parte del show!


End file.
